


A CONTRACT IS A CONTRACT

by AsakaMiya



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya
Summary: 如果Bane没有扭断Daggett的脖子，而是【哔】了他——（都怪本门老师太可爱）
Relationships: Bane/John Daggett
Kudos: 2





	A CONTRACT IS A CONTRACT

Bane的一只手放在刚刚还是怒气冲冲的Daggett的脸颊边，以低沉的语气问他，「Do you feel in charge？」

Bane比Daggett高了快一头，无论是身高还是气场上的压迫感，都让Daggett不敢再说下去。

他知道这个人是个危险人物，但抢劫证券交易所这种事是他没料到的。起初Daggett不在乎Bane的目的，最坏的情况就是Bane想拿韦恩集团的那些武器做些反政府的事情，反正这哥谭市就是犯罪者的暖床，再多几个罪犯也无所谓。

他认为这是个不错的交易，收购韦恩公司，掌握这个城市最多的财富，然后就是无尽的权力。所付出的代价忽略不计。

而他没有如愿以偿。Bane骗了他。

「我已经给了你一大笔钱。」Daggett尽力让自己的声音听起来不是在发抖，「你违约了。」

合同自由，契约神圣。他履行了自己的那一部分义务，也该得到对方支付的对价。虽然他们的交易是完全超越法律的，但至少要遵守契约精神吧？

虽然他好像才骗了一个……小偷。不过这是两码事。

「你的钱和基础设施都很重要，不过……这是用来终结你们最后的生存时间。」

什么意思？Daggett的脑子停转了。他对楼底下的武器本身不感兴趣，什么清洁能源，什么核聚变，都是无关紧要的事。他只关心这些武器的价值，这些东西能给他带来的利益。

「终结我们的……」

突然Bane的另一只手捂住他的眼睛，他感受到一股逐渐增大的力量。Bane要杀了自己？

「等等，我可以给你任何你需要的东西……我的工程队，我的公司，还有我在韦恩集团的股份。」他急忙在慌乱中整理出一句话，「不要杀我。」

Bane还在扭着他的脖子，已经扭到了一个极限。Daggett由于窒息说不出话，蓝色的眼睛里充满了绝望与恐惧，干巴巴地眨着眼。

他和很多很多危险的人做过生意，黑白两道，明面的与地下的。这是哥谭市，犯罪之城，罪恶甚至可以被交易与法律掩盖，白的可以说成黑的，黑的也可以说成白的。

他没有预料到的是，这个人比任何交易对象都要邪恶。或者说，他有某种信念，非常坚定的信念，与金钱和权力无关。

离开了这两样东西，Daggett就没有任何筹码了。

就这么死了吗？

「你知道，我不再需要了。」Bane突然停手了，让Daggett扭过脖子大口呼吸空气，一道红印在脖颈上显现。

「你要什么，我都可以提供……让我做什么都可以。」心跳已经超过了120，他面色惨白，浑身发冷，发梢的汗顺着面颊向下流。

「Just...let me go.」话语染上哭腔，Daggett从来没有遇到这样的情形。

被威胁过生命是有的，但在他的律师说了一大段有关利害关系的话后，那个拿枪指着他的黑老大吓得把枪一丢，扔下钱就跑了。

然而这个人，他无所顾虑，没有任何软肋，威胁更是绝不可能。

「我说了，你的那些钱，现在已经不重要了。告诉我一个放过你的理由。」

随后Bane捏住了Daggett的下巴，轻轻上抬，注视着他那双蓝色的眼睛。明明是个一肚子坏水的商人，却长着这么一双纯净的眼睛。就像这座城市，夜晚绝美的都市繁华盛景，掩盖了多少肮脏的罪行。

「你……你没必要杀了我。」Daggett吞了一口口水，吞吞吐吐地说了出来。他没有任何底气，因为这压根就不是个理由。他已经没有筹码了。

「难道杀人都非得是必要的时候才能杀吗？」

Bane加大了手劲，Daggett吃痛地轻轻叫了一声，想侧过脸去结果对方另一只手直接扣住了他的后脑勺。

「你想要什么……」他被吓哭了，双腿越来越软。身边一个人也没有，没有人会救他，这种状况下，甚至连下属都要对他落井下石。

「那么怕死吗？」Bane没有料到Daggett的眼泪就这么不断地从眼角向下滑落，那双眼睛被泪水润湿后更加完美，就像蓝色的水晶，闪闪发光。

他的身上突然有了反应。

Bane惊异于自己异常的生理反应，即便身材丰腴的年轻女性都没法吸引他的眼球，现在居然被一个四十多岁的奸猾的商人给激起了欲望。

Bane放开了Daggett的下巴和后脑勺，Daggett腿一软就顺势跌坐在地上，手扶着地板喘气。

这一幕更像催情剂，Bane鬼迷心窍，俯下身想擦去Daggett脸颊的泪水，但手指刚刚触碰他的皮肤，眼泪就更加不断地涌出来。

有种已经蛰伏在内心多年的欲望被瞬间释放了出来，Bane抬手不轻不重地扇了Daggett一巴掌，或许还是自己力气太大，Daggett从跪坐的姿势被直接打倒在地上，头磕在地上，一个红印很快显现在布满泪痕的脸上。

「Please...」他禁闭双眼向自己求饶，浑身都在颤抖。

Bane觉得自己快要爆炸了，扯着Daggett的领子把他拽到旁边的沙发下。Daggett不敢挣扎，任凭对方把自己甩到沙发腿边。

「你什么都做吗？」

「什么都可以!」只要有交涉的空间，就有活下来的可能性。Daggett立即答应了他，什么都比在这儿死了要强。

在Daggett面前，Bane解开了裤链释放出已经硬了好久的巨物。

「那就做你该做的。」

Daggett做了最坏的准备，被侵犯被强奸是其中一种。他深吸一口气，把头埋在Bane双腿之间，张开嘴试着舔了上去。

他从来没有服侍过男人，也没有这种兴趣。他只是学着自己曾经上过的女人，他记得她们就是这么舔的，还挺舒服。

他还穿着全套西服，只是领带歪了些。从Bane的角度看这场面更加色情，这位董事长、大股东，衣冠楚楚却在做着下流之事，不知廉耻地顺着阴茎的纹路舔舐着。

随后Bane一把抓住Daggett的棕发，对着他的嘴巴使劲插了进去，没有给对方任何反应的时间，直抵喉咙口。

被刺激到喉管的Daggett本能地干呕，突然有什么呛进气管，想咳嗽却咳不出来。

他想赶紧把嘴里的东西吐出来，窒息让他的脸涨得通红。Daggett才刚刚把阴茎弄到外面一点点，又被Bane狠狠按了回去。

Bane没有注意到Daggett已经被自己的唾液呛到，口中的温暖使他的下体涨得更大，Bane不管不顾地操着他的嘴，每一次都直达喉咙口，终于他觉得要来了，于是抽出下体，把精液全射在Daggett漂亮的的脸上。然而Daggett似乎没什么反应，身体也软了下去，这时他才发现有什么不对劲。

Daggett第一次给人口交，又是在如此紧张的情况下，被自己的口水呛到是再正常不过的事。

Bane用手臂架住Daggett瘫软的身子，另一只手使劲拍打他的后背。作为前特种兵，这种急救方法他再熟悉不过，只是没想到会用在这里。

「咳咳……」

只拍了一下，Daggett就把气管里的水咳了出来，紧接而来的是一阵阵咳嗽和大口喘气的声音。

缓过气来的Daggett无助地跪在Bane面前，用眼神乞求他停止这场侵犯，却没有料到这样的神色彻底让Bane失去控制。

Bane从沙发上起身，双手托起Daggett的胳膊，绕道把他拉到沙发后面，然后让他上半身趴在沙发背上，双脚刚好能碰到地。

脸上还残留着精液的味道，Daggett的鼻子酸的要死，眼眶发红，任凭对方的摆弄。

西裤被很粗暴地脱下，下身一览无余，脸在发烫，从面颊红到耳根。

Daggett很怕疼，尤其连续两次的窒息，他完全不能确定Bane这个疯子会不会放过他。

「给他们一点希望，然后再剥夺他们的念想，让他们陷入绝望。我们可不是慈善家。」回想起多年前他陷入的一场纠纷，他被集体诉讼告到联邦法院。他花了很多钱，聘请了最好的律师，找了黑社会，双管齐下逼着诉讼代表人撤诉。

是因为什么事情被起诉他已经记不得了，但他想起自己在犹豫的时候，他的长发女下属，也是现在他公司的法务，对他说了这句话。

如今天道轮回，他才是被施舍渺茫希望的那一个。

一阵冰凉的触感将Daggett的思绪拉回了现实，他觉得有什么铁制的管状物在他的臀部摩擦。

他惊恐地扭过头结果被Bane按住，他依旧瞥见了手枪。

「请不要……」Bane突然用手捂住他的嘴，接下来他就听见枪上膛的声音。在希望与绝望、生与死中徘徊几次，人都会陷入崩溃。Daggett抽泣着，一动不敢动。

Bane放开手，把Daggett的肩膀压在沙发背上，另一只手握着枪托，试着往里面塞。

没有经过任何扩张的小穴被强行撑开，异物逐渐入侵。Daggett快要疼到昏厥，指甲陷进沙发皮套，却又不敢尖叫出声。

冰凉的枪管刺激着过热的内壁，生理性收缩，结果夹得更紧。枪管只塞进去了三分之一，Daggett在Bane的手下不断挣扎，试图逃离他的控制。虽然他对这种事也没什么经验，但至少要润滑一下的。

「塞不进去的……」他带着哭腔求饶。Daggett终于放弃了无意义的挣扎，他的头发已经乱成一团，末梢头发被汗水浸湿耷拉在脸上。

现在发生的一切都不在Bane的计划之中，当然也不可能事先准备。

Bane抽出了枪管，下一秒便把枪管粗暴地捅进Daggett的嘴里，金属与鲜血的味道混同弥漫在口腔，Daggett本能地扭过头试图抵抗，却被Bane另一只手掐住下颚扭了回来，枪管随即向喉咙口更深入了一点。有了刚刚的经验，Daggett不敢再继续挣扎，只能顺从地任凭对方在他口中捣鼓。况且这枪还是上膛的……真该死。

在枪管上已经沾满了他的唾液后，Bane满意地拔出枪管，再次对准已经红肿的穴口，还没等Daggett反应过来便把整个枪管捅了进去。

他惊异于Daggett竟然没有惨叫出声，只是身体抽搐了两下。没有扩张的穴口终究是受不了突如其来的异物，Daggett夹紧双腿。

枪管整根没入后，他盯着面前这个男人，可真是一副任人宰割的模样。上半身趴在沙发上，下半身光裸着，脸上是遗留的精液和泪痕。

真脆弱。

他用手枪模拟着交合的动作抽送起来，枪管凸起的部分划过娇嫩的内壁，再一次把他的呻吟声逼了出来。

Bane的动作更加粗暴，在枪口碰到某一点的时候，Daggett触电般痉挛起来。他从未有过这种感觉，好像被打开了某个开关，浑身上下一阵酥麻。Bane注意到了这一点，然后恶意地压了压那个点。

「唔……」Daggett身体一颤，奇异的触感让他难以呼吸，全身的神经都被刺激到。他把整个身体的重量都压在沙发背上，泪水打到沙发皮套上。

他被Bane用枪管操到高潮，晶莹的液体从前段渗出，身体彻底软了下去。

Bane拔出枪管，把Daggett翻了个面。面前的男人眼睛已经哭肿，浑身上下都泛着红色，膝盖被擦破皮还流着血。

Bane干脆把Daggett的上衣也脱了，他的手臂上残留着因为刚才的反抗渗出的淤青，就像个摆在眼前的色情娃娃。

「Little slut.」

言语上的侮辱并没有使对方感到气愤或羞愧，Daggett反而笑了，然后主动用双臂环住Bane的脖子，脸贴了上去。

这是Bane意料之外的。

Daggett认为如果他能让Bane在自己身上发泄爽了，Bane是有可能放过他的。至于为什么？

我支付了对价，你也会履行承诺。做生意不就是这样吗。

突然一愣，眼前的这个高大的男人不是商人，而是疯子中的疯子。

还没来得及多想，他的大腿就被Bane抬了起来，为了防止摔下来只好搂紧了Bane的脖子，把头抵在对方的肩膀上。

他被抬到沙发后面一堵墙边，Bane将他使劲抵在墙上，把胀大的下体硬生生捅进Daggett的穴口。

「唔……」

重力使Bane的下身完全没入Daggett未经人事的小穴，刚才粗暴的扩张在内壁留下的刮伤还没有愈合，又被硬物填充，Daggett一口咬在Bane的肩膀上。

然而Bane无视了肩部的疼痛，却带着报复的意味，抬动Daggett的双腿，每一次都插到最深处。

「啊啊……疼……」

Daggett被迫放开Bane的肩膀，哭喊呻吟着，但除了更加搂紧始作俑者的脖子，没人任何别的办法可以缓解身体的痛苦。

他的小腿环在Bane的腰上，整个人都挂在对方身上，眼前忽明忽暗，泪水模糊了视线，他只能隐隐约约看见自己垂在Bane背后无助抓挠的手。

疼痛与快感混合，Daggett又射了一次，他觉得浑身上下都是黏的。

他觉得自己快要昏过去，随后眼前一黑，也不知道过了多久，清醒过来的时候自己正躺在地步上，而双腿被Bane架在肩上，他还在操着自己的后穴。

虽然已经痛到麻木，但腰上撕裂的酸痛使他被迫完全清醒。双腿不断抽筋，蓝色的眼睛染上情欲与绝望的神色，他望着身上的男人出神……你到底是谁呢？

你的信念究竟是什么？你身上发生了什么？为什么……你看上去那么悲伤？你想发泄……什么呢？

Bane意识到对方的出神，思绪却也被拉回到很久很久之前。

回过神的时候自己已经射了，射在他的身体里面。Daggett闭上眼睛，头向后仰，似乎享受着。

他很舒服吗？

Bane俯下身，将Daggett散落在脸上的碎发捋到耳朵后面，然后看着他他睁开眼睛。

真漂亮。

Daggett这样的人，哥谭到处都是。和政客与罪犯勾结的没有底线的商人。他属于Bane最鄙夷的那群人之一。但为什么……心里会有这种感觉？

他哪里不一样了吗？

他想不通这个问题。但唯一可以确定的是，他改变了原先的计划。

「你走吧。」

Daggett的眼睛里终于亮了亮，他用胳膊肘撑着地坐了起来，吸了吸鼻子。「Well,that's very kind.」

Bane把Daggett的上衣和裤子扔给他，然后安抚般地帮他压了压乱七八糟的头发。在Bane的手指触碰到头皮的瞬间，Daggett被吓了一跳，后背突然僵直，噤若寒蝉。

「Estoppel,I know.」

（Estoppel，禁反言原则，即说出的话禁止反悔）

Daggett换好衣服，随着Bane走了出去。虽然后面的撕裂让他每走一步都是疼的，但他咬着嘴唇忍着，直到坐上了自己的车。

Bane的属下都没有预料到，怒气冲冲闯进来的Daggett竟然能活着出去。

「Daggett.」

Daggett上车前，Bane喊住他。

「Leave Gothem,if you wanna live.」

Daggett现在明白了这话的意思。或许Bane的信念就是毁灭现在这一切。

「Thank you.」

Daggett的车远去了，Bane站在原处，心绪繁杂。

我们永远不会再见了。

You say a contract is a contract,but I am neither a merchant nor a lawyer.

I keep my promise not because the liability of damages, but you.


End file.
